


Blood Lust

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstruation Kink, Period Oral Sex, Period play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: "I won't hurt you, but I need to know something, you can stay or you can run, but I must know, you are menstruating, are you not?" Joker said his eyes gleamed soft.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 16





	Blood Lust

You were shocked at being seen by him.  
You hoped he wouldn't find you but a last, you were screwed. 

You clawed, and bit, trying to fight him off but he was too strong for you. 

He sat you in a purple chair. 

You sat there and Joker just stared at you. 

He was not expecting to feel this way but the more he took you in, the more he liked you. 

The best thing he got from your presence was the delicious scent between your thighs. 

J took a deep breath. 

He was so fucking confusing. 

One minute he looked like he was gonna kill you, next minute he looked at you like you were the most delicious piece of meat. 

"I won't hurt you, but I need to know something, you can stay or you can run, but I must know, you are menstruating, are you not?" Joker said his eyes gleamed soft. 

You couldn't believe what he was saying, why the fuck did he want to know that? You thought he kidnapped you because you were working for Batman, but apparently it was for a different reason... You sat there, blushing and said nothing. 

"I wouldn't recommend testing my patience dear, now answer are you menstruating?" J said, growling and getting angry at your silence. 

"Yes" you said softly and nervously.

He grabbed you forcefully with a smile and backed you up against the wall, attacking your lips and for some reason, you let his warm tongue slide into your mouth. 

He growled inside your mouth, as you playfully bit his lips. 

"Oo, I like you" he whispered. 

The coppery scent of your blood was driving him crazy, his cock was dripping wet. 

He removed your dress, just to discover you were naked under it.

"Good girl" he moaned. 

Leaving trails of kisses down your body until he got down between your thighs, the beast was ready for his feast. 

He trailed his tongue softly along your labia, softly and teasing, he loved looking up at you throwing your head back at the wall moaning. 

He smiled looking at the blood leaking from the hole. 

He stuck his tongue in, licking and slurping the blood, he stuck his tongue in and out but he loved the taste of your blood and your moans he stuck his tongue all the way in, burying his face deep in your pussy. 

He wanted all of it, he wanted it all to be his. 

He was a greedy asshole, and not ashamed of it, he licked every ounce of blood there was. 

He sucking your clit like a animal, and continued to trace his tongue up and down tasting the blood and then sucking the very top of your clit. 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, fuck, he was amazing at this, and you had no idea how, you could of sworn he was a virgin, from what you heard, he never wanted, or enjoyed sex. 

But with you it was different. 

You had the devil's face buried in your cunt, while your hand tugged on his bright green hair, and it was glorious. 

And to think he was gonna kill you... Nope, he couldn't, you and your scent had brought the beast to his knees.


End file.
